A Dance Among The Stars
by AngelofBeauty88
Summary: Ryo has a surprise for his girlfriend Rosa for Valentine's Day. (Short V-Day oneshot.)


**A Dance Among The Stars  
**  
The night had been perfect.

Ryo had made sure that everything went off without a hitch for his date with his girlfriend, Rosa. Mia and the other Ronins had pulled every string, called in every favor and personal connection to help set up for a perfect evening. And now for the final part of the night, the grand finale to a perfect romantic date on Valentine's Day. When Rosa had explained that in the States, Valentine's was more of a day for couples and romance than simply confessing love, Ryo had decided to sweep his girlfriend off her feet by giving her a perfect night. And he already knew how to do it.

The final part of the date was here. After a wonderful, romantic dinner in Tokyo, Ryo had taken the American girl on a walk through a nearby park. It was a good thing that the weather had been warm the past few days, allowing them to enjoy the night and the park scenery without concerns about the cold of February. It was while they were admiring a small lake that Ryo had used a small portion of his powers to knock Rosa out. His 'contact' had been ready and waiting to transport them to the spot for the final part of the date.

When Rosa woke up, she felt a slight pain in her temples, recalling that Ryo must've knocked her out somehow. A natural surge of anger rose through her, wanting to demand an answer from her boyfriend about why he would use some of his power to knock her unconscious like that while they were out on a date. She also made a mental note to have White Blaze play keep-away with his armor orb as payback.

Her growing anger quickly subsided when the blonde woman found herself laying on what appeared to be a marble bench. Almost nothing but pitch black darkness surrounded her, until she began to make out the images of stars. Stars overhead and even reflected in the water covering the ground.

That was when she spotted Ryo, standing a few feet from her, staring up at the stars. What caught Rosa by surprise even more were the seemingly endless sea of red roses that floated around his feet. Star, roses and water. 'He isn't trying to… mimic that scene? Is he?' She asked herself as she set her feet on the ground, staring at her lover.

It seemed so surreal to Rosa in itself just seeing Ryo like that. Surrounded by every element but his own. _Flowers_ of the _earth_ , with _water_ reflecting the _light_ of the _stars_. It was strange, but beautiful all the same.

As if sensing that she was staring at him, Ryo turned and smiled at his girlfriend. "Sorry about earlier, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise." He said, taking a few steps towards her before holding a hand out to the American girl. Rosa gave a lopsided smile at him in return. She was still mad that he knocked her out, but she'd let it slide this time.

Calmly and slowly, the blonde set foot into the water, noticing that Ryo's reflection seemed to change in the water from the ripples. His tuxedo gone, replaced by a handsome princely attire. Had Rosa been looking, she would have seen her own reflection had changed as well. Her lovely white dress changed into a flowing white gown with gold accents in flowers and ribbons. But at the moment, neither Ronin were paying attention to their reflections. Their gazes were locked on each other.

Rosa took a few more steps, gently taking Ryo's hand as they began to hear music play from some unseen source. Their steps were slow but graceful, not caring if they messed up or not. There was no one else around to witness this. They didn't have a care in the world. All they could do was dance, taking enjoyment in their private moment to bask in the warmth of the love they shared.

 _This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart.  
Our hands have been torn apart...  
Even when I sleep,  
as I embrace my thoughts and dreams for you,  
they reach to the ends of the world!_

 _At times, love is strong,_  
 _So much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah_  
 _In the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,_  
 _A light always shines forth,_  
 _(Becoming) a single power..._

 _This rose is our destiny, leading us_  
 _To now meet once again._  
 _Because I've never forgotten_  
 _Our promise,_  
 _I've finally made it this far!_

 _At times, love nobly  
Seeks out, to pierce people's hearts. Ah  
The ones protected by the ones who protect  
They always shine forth  
To become a single power...  
_  
 _At times, love is strong,  
So much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah  
In the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,  
A light always shines forth.  
Love is strong,_

 _So much so that it can move people's hearts, but Ah_  
 _If we are together, then without a doubt_  
 _We can change the world, and everything will_  
 _Become one power._

Ryo smiled as their dance slowly came to an end, pulling Rosa a little bit closer from her waist. "I love you. Only you, Rosa." He whispered softly in his best English. He had been practicing for a month to say that properly. Thankfully Mia and Touma were extremely patient teachers when it came to language study.

Rosa felt her cheeks burn up at his words, even more so when she found him speaking in English as well. Accented but flawlessly spoken, like a native speaker. It caused the American girl to giggle in amusement and pride. "Hai. Daisuki wa, eien ne." She whispered back, resting her head against his chest for a moment before she felt his hand gently lift her chin, their eyes meeting.

Small smiles crossed their lips as the pair leaned in, sharing a soft, sweet kiss. They didn't need to force it. All the love that they shared between them could be reflected in that gentle kiss. The Warrior of Fire and the Maiden of Love.

Truly, tonight had turned out perfect.

00000000000000000000000

Rajura couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips as he watched the young lovers share a kiss in the crystal orb he observed. He had to admit he had been surprised when Wildfire had contacted him with a rather large, if strange request. The fact that the Ronin leader had WANTED the Masho to actually use his powers on him and his lover had been shocking, to say the very least. When Ryo explained his intentions, and showed the Masho what he wanted to attempt to replicate, Rajura had to confess that the idea intrigued him.

Seeing the finished result, and the joy it had brought to the female Ronin's face, the white haired man couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Seeing how his powers had been intended to be used, it made him feel good. Shutting his eye, the Masho turned away from the lovers to allow them privacy once more. When they were ready to leave, it would be an easy trip home. Still, even Rajura had to admit that their dancing among the stars had been more beautiful than the image Wildfire had shown him. Because the love and happiness between the two Ronins was completely real.

End.


End file.
